Just Like Joy
by Empty Sadness
Summary: Originally "My Happy Place" Joy/Fear & First Inside Out story because why on Earth not? Fear wants to know how to be like Joy, which soon leads to a series of questions and explanations. Set after Joy and Sadness returned. And no, I haven't watched the movie yet when I wrote this but this was the closest I can think of. R & R!


**AHOY THERE, FANFICTION! I'm Beef Ice Cream Burger Sundae. My dad's a beef burger and my mom's an Ice Cream Sundae. Ah, yes. Life is a mix of savory and sweet, just like my personality. And you'll be happy to know that none of this is true, and I'm nothing more than an ordinary weirdo who just joined this website. Whew, that oxymoron though.**

 **Anyways, I recently became a fan of Disney Pixar's Inside Out, and I haven't even watched it yet! What a surprise! Nobody's watched it yet because it ain't coming out till June 12. And even though I haven't watched it yet, I've taken the liberty to pair up some of the characters together. I know I'm not the only one shipping Joy and Fear, right? If so, then that would be really cool and really unbelievable. I've seen fans out there. I also think Anger and Disgust would make a great couple. And lastly, I sincerely believe that Sadness and Joy would make the closest of friends.**

 **So, this is my first Inside Out story, and I do have an idea on what they're personalities would be like. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **My Happy Place**

* * *

It was getting late. The five emotions have had a big day: protecting Riley, emoting Riley, and most of all: Keeping Riley happy. They were nearly finished with 'shutting down' the system so that Riley would sleep. They kept some memories on so that Riley would have sweet dreams during the night. And they said the brain works at its hardest when one dreams. And for once in a long time, Joy allowed Sadness to do her job whenever she needs to. Ironically for her demeanor, Sadness was happy now that she doesn't feel left out anymore.

"I'm glad that's over. I'm way too tired to explode tonight," sighed Anger. Disgust sassily walked past him and rolled her eyes. "You exploded, like, ten times in one hour just because Riley kept on acting like a klutz today."

"She needs to work on her chemistry! She kept getting the mixtures wrong and it's been seriously getting on my last nerve," Anger snapped. "And furthermore, who _doesn't_ get angry while they're doing _maths_?"

"Anyone who _loves_ math," answered Fear. Anger glared at him. "It was a rhetorical question, you coward!" He stomped straight upstairs. "Good night, everyone!" he said angrily.

Joy congratulated Sadness with her participation, much to Fear and Disgust's surprise. "Not that this isn't surprising, but I need my beauty sleep," interrupted Disgust, before leaving the area. "You did great today, Sadness! Not only have you done your job, you helped Riley cool down!"

"Yeah, well, everybody needs a good cry sometimes," Sadness said softly. She had a small smile on her face, but then it disappeared once she realized that the day was over. "I'm going to bed now." And up the stairs she went. Joy smiled and prepared to catch up with her friend. "I'm right behind y—"

"Joy, wait!" interrupted Fear. Joy gasped and froze, before looking at her nervy friend. "Oh, what is it, Fear?"

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" he requested. Joy looked at him unsurely, then she smiled. "Of course! Sadness, I'll have to catch up with you a little later, OK?" Sadness just looked at her and continued walking slowly to bed.

"So, Fear, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Joy asked enthusiastically. Fear was at loss for words. He didn't know if he _forgot_ what he was going to say, or if he was too shy to admit it. "Well, based on the events that occurred without you and Sadness around, I've been thinking…" He nervously fiddled with his fingers.

"Thinking about what?" Joy asked, waiting.

"I just want to know what it's like being _you_ ," Fear blurted out. Joy's eyes widened slightly. "What do you mean by that?"

He slowly turned away, looking everywhere but at her. "Well, it's just that you're the most jovial and energetic emotion I know, and obviously there's no one like you. And the moment I—I mean _we_ lost you, I kind of suggested that we tried to act like you during your absence with Sadness. Obviously it didn't work." He turned back to her, his eyes filled with guilt.

Joy looked at him sympathetically, then laughed. "Ok, you're confusing me. What's so funny?" Fear asked suspiciously.

"You, Anger, and Disgust tried to act like me for me?" Joy asked. Fear shrugged and nodded. "And is that why you wanted to know what it's like to be me?" she asked again.

"Well not just that. I guess I want to know how to be happy like you, but not to the degree where I _become_ like you," Fear implied nervously.

"Again, may I ask why?" Joy asked with a curious grin.

"OK, I don't know what's scarier: Me asking you all these useless questions or hearing you asking me all these nerve wracking questions," stuttered Fear. Joy laughed and playfully punched him in the shoulder. "They're not 'useless', silly! I'm just curious."

"That's even scarier," assumed Fear. He sighed helplessly. "You know what? I give up. It's late, we have a big day tomorrow and it's time to get some shuteye." Before he could head upstairs, Joy stopped him. "Not so fast! You had me curious back there and I'm not gonna stop asking you what it is until you tell me."

"Curiosity kills the cat, Joy," deadpanned Fear. Joy continued to grin. "It's who I am! I'm all up for anything!"

"Even at this hour?"

"Yes!"

"Good! OK, so let me get this straight: You want to learn how to be like me just to cover up for me in case I go missing again?" Joy asked, trying to clarify herself.

"Possibly," answered Fear. "But it's not just that."

"Hm? Then what is it?" she asked softy and quietly.

"Well, if ever you seem a bit, you know, 'out-of-character' or if someone like you, and _especially_ you, falls sick on the job or something like that, I could fill in for you," Fear explained sheepishly.

Joy laughed again. "Oh, Fear, of course I'll never be out of character! Since when have you ever seen me get so down in the dumps?"

"Sadness told me when you saw the memories she created from Riley. Even I found it hard to believe," Fear admitted. Joy's eyes widened and remained silent. Her smile slowly disappeared. "I know… it was selfish of me to keep Riley happy all the time, even during those times where she needed to be upset. Where she needed _Sadness_ ," Joy confessed. Fear looked at her sympathetically.

"My point exactly. And I care about everyone, _especially_ you," he said to her comfortingly. "The last thing I want to see is you acting the way Sadness told me you did. It's probably the most frightening thing I've heard from her… next to bears. Let's not forget that," he added.

"So you'd try to be like me for me?" she asked again.

"Yeah, I guess. Disgust seemed a little too uninterested to try and be happy. I know it's _impossible_ for Anger to be like you. And I know I'm too scared to even try to be someone I'm not. But at least I want to know what it's like." Fear checked the time and looked at it horridly. "OK, it's getting way too late. I'm sorry for wasting my time with you."

"No, no! It's okay, I understand. And I'm more than happy to teach you how to be like me! It's pretty easy," Joy said sweetly.

"Yeah, it's easy – easy for you to say," argued Fear. "I'm getting Goosebumps but I'll do it."

"Great! I know we don't have all night but think of this: What makes you happy?" Joy asked quickly.

"Uh, let's see… keeping Riley safe from danger," Fear started.

"Yes… what else?"

"Keeping Anger from exploding and not caring about how much I stuff up," Fear continued.

"Yeah, and?" Joy's smile kept growing wider, much to Fear's uneasiness. Fear shyly scratched the back of his head and continued to think. "Um... well, there was one thing that makes me smile but you know me: I'm too afraid to admit it."

"Come on, you can tell me!" motivated Joy. Fear felt his face heat up with pressure. Joy noticed this and began to panic. "Whoa there, tiger, calm down!"

"TIGERS!? Where!?" Fear cried.

"I was making an expression! Shush," she reminded him. "Calm down, and tell me, Fear. Please," she pleaded, her eyes growing larger. She had his hands in hers, which made it even more difficult for him to admit it.

"Joy…" Fear began. He slowly removed his hands from Joy's grasp and hid them behind his back. "It's you."

Joy's eyes widened. Did she hear it right? "Me?" she asked. A radiant blue glow began to emanate throughout her body. She was _his_ happy place! Her! Joy!

Fear smiled. "Yeah, I mean you're the founder of _happiness_ ; Riley's first emotion. Without you, life would be nothing but gray and dull. Seeing you jumping with joy, your optimism, leadership, and your elements of surprise, which you always use on me, are really what keep us all going. I'd love to throw my arms up and say _'Hey!_ ' with you, but that's just not my thing. Besides I-"

"What's taking you so long, Jo – oh, I get it," Disgust interrupted from upstairs.

"You're still awake?" Fear asked nervously.

"No, but I'm awake now!" she scowled back.

"Sorry about that, Disgust. I was just teaching Fear how to be happy like me!" Joy answered. She turned to Fear. "My apologies for being too curious."

"No, no, it's my fault for being curious in the first place..." Fear apologized back. Then it all came down to the two muttering sweet nothings from their mouths. It annoyed Disgust. "I hate to interrupt this 'love fest, but you promised to give me a facial before I go to sleep, Joy," she said.

"Oh, right, my bad!" said Joy. She immediately ran up the stairs "I'll be up there faster than you can say-"

"Ugh," groaned Disgust.

"YES! I win!" Joy cheered to herself. Fear just watched her leave, then jumped when she came back down to hug him. "Thanks for the talk, by the way. What you said was really thoughtful," she whispered. Fear didn't know what to do, so he lightly hugged her back while chuckling nervously. "No problem?"

Pulling away from the hug, Joy lightly kissed Fear's cheek before heading back upstairs. "Disgust's facial here I come!"

Disgust rolled her eyes. "Ugh, can't she ever stop being happy for once?" Fear didn't want to talk about that. Instead, he shrugged. "If she did, then who would Riley be without her?" he asked. Disgust looked at him knowingly. She, Fear and Anger knew what it was like without Joy and Sadness.

"So you actually had the nerve to ask her that question?" she asked him.

"Well I _am_ a nerve so yes. There's nothing wrong about that," he answered.

"Did you tell her?" she slyly asked. Red crept up Fear's face while his antenna began to react. "Tell her what?"

"Come on, Fear. I _know_ your secret," she said mischievously. Fear looked at her fearfully. "Who told you?" he silently asked. Disgust rolled her eyes. "Nobody needed to tell me. I just know. But at this stage, romance grosses me out. Bleh!" she gagged to herself.

"Romance just scares me… what if the person or emotion you like doesn't like you back? What if you get humiliated? What if –" He fainted. Disgust looked at him shockingly. Then she groaned. "Fear, wake up." No answer.

"Fear, I do _not_ want to carry you up there. FEAR!" There was still no answer. Disgust sighed heavily and went upstairs. "Joy, there's an unconscious raw nerve on the ground and it's really grossing me out!"

* * *

 **Yes, my first story is done! Of course I won't know their** ** _true_** **personalities until I watch the movie. Just you wait. I'll watch it alright! It may or may not ruin my love for this pairing. I've seen some touching stories of FearxJoy and I couldn't help but sniff. See? Sadness gives us a good purpose too!**

 **After you read, make sure to review, fave, and no need to follow because this is only a oneshot. If I get flames, I'm going to toast some marshmallows with the emotions. Yes, Anger is included and thankfully, he's not the one 'flaming up'. And another yes for Sadness, who WILL get a marshmallow too.**

 **PS: I'm sorry if you think my grammar is appalling. But I doubt many will think of it that way. You're all such humble reviewers after all, am I right? Well, most of you are anyway.**


End file.
